Ryoken Kogami/Gallery
Officials Revolverface.png|Revolver's face. V Jump Revolver.png|Revolver's face in V Jump June 2017. RevolverFullBody.png|Full body view of Revolver from the front and back in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Revolver on V Jump Calendar June 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump RevolverEmmaBesshoPlaymaker WSJ.jpg|Revolver and Emma in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. DVD Vrains DVD vol 3.png|Revolver and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" on the 3rd DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Revolver.png|Revolver in Op 1 Op 1 Revolver and Cracking Dragon.png|Revolver and "Cracking Dragon". Op 1 Revover and his monster.png|Revolver and "Varrel Load Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Revolver and Playmaker. Believe In Magic Ed 1 Revolver and Specter.png|Revolver and Specter in Ed 1. Ed 1 Revolver.png|Revolver in Ed 1. Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Revolver attacks the Cyberse World.png|Revolver attacks the Cyberse World. Ep001 Specter informs Revolver about Playmarker.png|Specter informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference. Ep001 Revolver ordered a Knight to search for Ignis.png|Revolver ordered a Knight to search for Ignis. Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver talking.png|Revolver talking about Playmarker. Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Revolver and Yusaku. Ep003 Revolver's room.png|Revolver's room containing his VR equipment. Ep003 Revolver's living room.png|Revolver's living room. Ep003 Revolver assures his father he will fulfill his wish.png|Revolver assures his father he will fulfill his wish. Episode 7 Ep007 Revolver influencing Blue Angel.png||Revolver tells Blue Angel she is a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 8 Ep008 Revolver and Dr. Kogami.png|Revolver and Dr. Kogami discussing about the importance of destroy Ignis and Cyberse. Ep008 Revolver controlling the Data Storm.png|Revolver controlling the Data Storm. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver makes a circuit appear.png|Revolver makes the future circuit that lights up his path appear. Ep009 Revolver after crossing the portal.png|Revolver crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep009 Revolver activates his Skill Storm Access.png|Revolver activates his Skill "Storm Access". Episode 10 Ep010 Revolver activates Remote Reborn.png|Revolver activated his Trap Card, "Remote Reborn". Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmaker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Revolver activates his Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Revolver after crossing the portal.png|Revolver crossing the Arrowhead portal without his D-Board. Ep010 Revolver Link Summons Three Burst Shot Dragon.png|Revolver Link Summons "Three Burst Shot Dragon". Ep010 Revolver activtates the effect of Three Burst Shot Dragon.png|Revolver activtates the effect of "Three Burst Shot Dragon". Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Revolver activates the effect of "Skyfire Prison". Episode 11 Ep011 Revolver revealing that Ai has a free will.png|Revolver revealing that Ai has a free will. Ep011 Revolver with Varrel Load Dragon and Beltlink Wall Dragon.png|Revolver attacks directly Playmarker with "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Revolver activates the visor of his mask.png|Revolver activates the anti glare protection of his mask. Ep011 Revolver takes the control of Firewall Dragon.png|Revolver takes the control of "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Revolver attempts to send Firewall to the GY.png|Revolver attempts to destroy "Firewall Dragon" with the effect of "Magnavarrett Dragon". Ep012 Revolver surprised.png|Revolver is surprised to learn that Playmaker was involved about what happened 10 years ago. Ep012 Revolver defeated by Playmarker.png|Revolver defeated by Playmarker. Ep012 Revolver's arm devoured by Ignis.png|Revolver's arm devoured by Ignis. Ep012 Revolver gives Playmarker the removal program.png|Revolver gives Playmarker the removal program. Episode 21 Ep021 Revolver's house.png|Revolver in his Human form going home. Ep021 Revolver remarked.png|Revolver remarked the battle for humanity would begin soon enough. Episode 22 Ep022 Revovler.png|Revolver worried to never uncover Playmaker's identity if the Hanoi program activated. Ep022 Revolver, Faust and Vyra.png|Revolver informed by Vyra and Faust that Doctor Genome was making his move, and gave him the Data Gale. Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Revolver